videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle
The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle is a 2D fighting game tie-in with the multimedia franchise The FEAST Saga made by In-Verse Productions. There are three versions, the first is the Arcade Version released in 2014, the Console version in 2015, the portable version in 2016 and a special double pack port with the sequel for Nintendo Switch in 2017. This game is known for having one of the most complete Library of the series and completely anime-like animations instead of the realistic approach of the Canon games and Rise of the Machines. The portable and Mobile version differs 60% of the things, counting this as a side-story. Gameplay It plays in 2D fighting game, with control gameplay like the BlazBlue and Guilty Gear series, Persona 4 Arena, and has a 5-level bar who can use to make a "Fantastic Combo" and "Ultimate Finale" (Similar to the Ultimate Conclusion Attacks of the Canon Games) which in the final round needs to be executed when the opponent is at least with the 30% and had the 3 minimum, 5 maximum of power bar. There are also shields, the shield duration is depending on the control scheme. While the Normal and Simple modes have the highest, Battle of Zero and VSRFX had the lowest, and can guard crush during an attack, the shield duration descends with more attacks, also they will likely suffer a stun, and a negative penalty happens when you "ran away" for too long from the enemy (this doesn't applies in the missions neither the trials). In Arcade Mode, there are Ten stages, two rival scenes (Just one for some characters) and the final boss which is the FEAST Comet. The points that you earn in battle are basically divided by: Attack, Life Bar with an additional perfect bonus, Special Finish, etc. The Average that you often get is more than 750.000 points, and in continues, doesn't return to zero, but a additional 1 point for each continue. When the two sides draw, there will be a two head roulette that chooses the winner automatically, however, if is Human vs. COM, The player's victory is stated by at least 75% at its favor. There are six confirmed control schemes: Normal, Simple, VSRFX (modified), D.R. (Dream Revolution), DMotN (Dark Masters of the Night), and Zero (Battle of Zero, modified), and a special, simplified mode in the portable versions. * Normal: Eight directions Joystick with the Five button style (Weak, Medium, Strong and Attack, and a side button named Drive and special air), It has the five attack bar. * Simple: Eight directions Joystick and the Simplified controls which are attacks. It has the three attack bar. * VSRFX: Eight directions Joystick, Four buttons, Punch, Kick, Jump and Guard. It has just one attack bar. * Dream Revolution: Eight directions Joystick, Six Buttons, three punches and three kicks. It has the four attack bar. * Dark Masters of the Night: Eight Directions Joystick, Four Buttons, two punches and two kicks. It has the three attack bar. * Battle of Zero: Eight Directions Joystick, Two attack buttons, a punch and kick button, and a Special. It has the two attack bar. * X Mode (Portable ver. only): Simple commands, Eight Directions, Four attack buttons, a Shield and a grab button. (Resembles Super Smash Bros and Playstation All-Stars BR.) It has two styles: Mecha Style and Solo Style, the Mecha Style is more resistant and slower and unable to the opponent puttying a "Ultimate Finale" in it, however, other mecha can do it. A Special Feature is added, like in USFIV, you can play as the vanilla Fight it Out!, OVERLOAD and AC OVERLOAD EX Characters before their balance changes in the Final Edition. However, not available in Lobbies neither Online. Plot The following Details only appear in the Console Version, thus, is not relative to the Arcade version. While the story follows the two mainstay canon games and Rise of the Machines, but it also has a original storyline. A woman named Maxima Firestone, a scientist who works for a mysterious organization, spreads nano machines through the world to see that there is something wrong in a relatively pacific time. There comes also Adel, brother of Gavin and Mildred's cousin, to fight against said enemy, but also a mysterious Arcana Warrior resurfaces from the skies to defeat the humanity due to a certain event, Ballerina in that case tries to avoid his arrival, but also meets Cadenza, a mysterious humanoid girl in the same vein of Reed and Melody. An Special Ending is added in the end of the Story Mode in the Final Edition Update, adds the mysterious character seeing the actions and says: "Keep on Going, that you are about waking me up soon." A Side story based in the Arcana Warriors characters is available aside of the Story Mode. Also they'll bring some tips if something go bad in the story mode. Characters Original Characters Playable Characters *Adelard Albain: Gavin's younger brother and Mildred's cousin, a famous wrestler known by his nice guy attitude and cheerful persona in the two sides, known as a face. He is determined, educated and contrasts to Gavin in many aspects. He pilots the Malachite. (Debuts in vanilla) *Maxima Firestone: A woman from the laboratory who has entered into insanity for envy. In Fight it Out! She is the cause of Evil Spree. Her greatest ally is Professor Natassja. She Pilots the Megalomania Fire Stone. (Debuts in Vanilla) *Cadenza: A mysterious neutral sided character who has a classical music motif, she uses every instrument to attack her enemies, but also she's a nerdy and loves glasses. She Pilots the Golden Tooth. (Debuts in Final Edition) NPC * Michelle Cruz: Tristan's older sister and a former member of the disbanded Holy Family, she knows that the 'beat' of the world is offbeat when a threat happens. * Fernanda "Bernie" Santos: She is one of the journalists who care for nothing else rather than giving important and unimportant news to the people and prefers to drink than rather doing her job. * Nicholas "Nick" Morales: A journalist who is dedicated to travel to many parts of the world. He wants to do the job just for the easy money and not caring about the people in the ground. * Sarah Milford: Sarah is the older twin sister of Jazz, the only notable distinction is that she has longer hair. She can be an action oriented girl if she wants as she trained. * Claudius: The leader of the Four Sages of Destruction, he is the one who controls the plan and does the strategies. * Aemilius: The second-in-command to the Four Sages of Destruction, is effeminate and loves bombs. * Rufus: The third member of the Four Sages of Destruction, a kid with an ambitious and intelligent streak. * Cassius: The late fourth member of the Four Sages of Destruction. She is not seen aside of flashbacks. * The Anthem: A herald/god that supposedly protects the world. Arcade Version Total: 21 # Blake Snider # Sienna Travers # Gavin Albain # Zelda Grayson # Jonathan Travers # Rose Belladonna # Roger Masters # Ameth # Mildred Albain # Shawn Grayson # Sebastian von Stroheim # Ron Sampson # Eliza Sampson # Shade Prism # Aurelius Krüger # Karen Ludenberg # Lloyd Flynn # Blair Turner # Lars Jagger # Adelard "Adel" Albain # Maxima Firestone OVERLOAD Newcomers Total: 13 (14 if counting the two versions of Deus Ex Machina) # Melody # Liam "Jazz" Milford/Ciel Snyder # Tristan "Hiro" Cruz/DJ Lethal Rebel # Wilhelm Krone # Rock Donovan Snider # Alice von Stroheim # Reed # Irma Sierra # Freed Lenoir # Letizia Fen Ling # Deus Ex Machina (Venus and Mars) # Shade Prism 2 # Maravilla Trio (With Joseph as the Main Player) OVERLOAD EX/Final Edition Newcomers Total: 11 # Luke "Lucas" White # Ofelia White # Melanie Scarlet Blood # Julius Caesar Aeron # Ballerina # Cornelius L. Falcon # Anita S. Falcon # Odysseus/Grant Decker # Mariya Azarova # Mondo Kitsch # Cadenza Bosses # FEAST Comet # Diva Machina Non Playable * Marcus "Mark" Holly * Nia Albain * Prof. Nastassja Bane * Brent LeNoir * Audrey Tereshkova * Ezio Carter * Violetta Kido * Grandpa Nigel Snider * Michelle Cruz * Troy Smith * Rachel Hills * John Grayson * Sabrina Grayson * Sarah Milford * Fernanda Santos / Bernie Santos * Nicholas "Nick" Morales * Arche * Divine * The Arcana Warriors ** Joker ** Magus ** Rahibe ** Kaiserin ** Kaiser ** Joe ** Solo and Rosa ** Cart ** Jay ** Genius ** Fortunae ** Giant ** Cross ** Grim ** Shade ** Dee ** Torres ** Astro ** Lune ** Sol ** Genesis ** Void * Claudius * Rufus * Aemilius * Cassius * The Anthem Mecha In Mecha Mode, you will use big mechs to fight, they're a lot more resistant but less faster than Solo Mode. When Selecting a character, there's a default mech, and some of the non-mech fighters will borrow others or brand new ones, they are only capable to Ultimate Finales and not Fantastic Combo as a result of limitants. * Type-X Ragnarök * Type-Y Ragnarök* * Type-Z Ragnarök * Type-Cosmos Ragnarök * Type-Chaos Ragnarök * Alto Striker * The Beryl * The Ruby * Golem Trident * Verde Bomb * Verde Bomb Ultra * Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi * Rendez-Vous * Emperor's Trance * Combat Glass * FEAST Prototype * Reed * Vivid Fantasy -Pros- * Vivid Fantasy -Cons- * Death Fantasy * Chariot Beast * Amadeus * Malachite * Diva Machina * Ultramarine * Sky Rider * Crimson Velvet * Shade Prism Custom * Angelus the Ultimate * The World * Violet Bird * Emerald Tower * Onyx Heart Tower * Tiger's Eye * Quartz * Deus Ex Machina * The Smasher * Amadeus Requiem * Hallbard* * Razor Anita Custom * Hallbard Cornelius Custom * Megalomania Fire Stone * Heavy Doll * Last End* * Mark of The World Arc* * Golden Teeth * Requiem * Number Custom** (*) Boss Only (**) Custom Model Stages * Luxendria City Day * Luxendria City Night * Imperial City Center * Restaurant La Roulette * Black Strings Concerto * The Friends of Holley's Bar (Outside) * The Friends of Holley's Bar (Inside) * Casino Land * Military Air Show * Capital's Carnival * Flying Ship * Rebel's Guild * Wrestling Ring * Dancing Stage * FEAST Hangar * The Beach (Day) * The Beach (Night) * Outer Space * ILLUSION ROCKET * DEUS base * Sanctuary * THE WORLD/Void Space (Final Story Mode Stage) * Back Land * DARK MILLENNIUM * Firestone Laboratory * The Tiger and Dragon Dojo * Endless City * Dark Dungeon * New Musica Cathedral (Original Stage) * Training Stage (Original Training Stage) Exclusive Features Playstation 4, Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita * Cross Play/Buy between the three. * Mariya Azarova and Odysseus Unlocked after installing the game. * Jazz's Quartz Unlocked after installing the game. Xbox One, Xbox 360 and PC * Cornelius L. Falcon and Anita S. Falcon Unlocked after installing the game. * Odysseus' Emerald Tower Unlocked after installing the game. * Cross Play between PC, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Nintendo Wii U, (New) Nintendo 3DS and Switch * Ballerina and Maxima Firestone Unlocked after installing the game. * Letizia's Violet Bird Unlocked after installing the game. * Nintendo Exclusive: Amiibo compatibility (Nintendo Only Characters Pokemon ones, Plus Mario Series Amiibo, Sonic, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Ryu, Cloud, Bayonetta, the Animal Crossing, Retro Mario and the Splatoon amiibo, it will unlock customized parts for Mechs with different stats and attacks.) Pre-Order Bonus All consoles * Card set with the 22 Arcana Warriors plus Ballerina and Void. * DLC Promotion or Discount (Depending on the dates). Playstation Consoles * Poster with the Type-Chaos Ragnarök and The Ruby. (Lovers) * Rubber Strap of Blake. * Sticker Set * DLC for exclusive Palette swaps on Each console. Xbox Consoles * Poster with Alto Striker and The Beryl. (Agents) * Rubber Strap of Zelda. * Sticker Set * DLC for exclusive Palette Swaps on Each console. Nintendo Consoles * Poster with the Type-Cosmos Ragnarök and Golem Trident. (Siblings) * Rubber Strap of Gavin. * Sticker Set * DLC for Exclusive Palette Swaps for Each console. PC and Nintendo Switch * Poster with the Ultramarine and The World (Other Protagonists) * Rubber Strap of Sienna. * Sticker Set * DLC for Exclusive Palette Swaps for Each console. Mobile/Portable Version There is Portable version for the Original 3DS and PS Vita and mobile version for iOS, Android and Windows Phone, using a downgraded engine from the Portable Versions and based in the Ties of Battle vanilla version, with different story. This version will only include 28 of the 50 characters. Basically half of the roster. Also Limited mecha mode. This version is named The FEAST Saga: Ties of Battle Z Edition. The sequel is called Ties of Battle ZZ Edition. Released in Jan 3, 2016 * Blake (Type-Chaos Ragnarok) * Sienna (Type-X Ragnarok) * Zelda (The Beryl) * Gavin (Alto Striker) * Jonathan (Type-Cosmos Ragnarok) * Rose (The Ruby) * Eliza (Ultramarine) * Luke (Vivid Fantasy) * Mildred (Rendez-Vous) * Shawn (Combat Glass) * Sebastian (Rouge Velvet) * Shade Prism 1 (Shade Prism Custom) * Ameth (Verde Pump: Do-Re-Mi) * Roger (Verde Bomb Ultra) * Aurelius (Emperor's Trance) * Blair (High Priestess Machine) * Karen (Empress' Machine) * Lloyd (Verde Pump) * Adel (Malachite) * Ron (FEAST Comet Prototype) * Shade Prism 2 (Golem Trident) * Rock (Sky Rider Final) * Wilhelm (Amadeus) * Jazz (Death Fantasy) * Hiro (Chariot Beast) * Alice (Crimson Velvet) * Ofelia (Requiem) * Lars Jagger (Tiger's Eye) * Mondo in The World (Boss, NPC) Trivia *The story mode of the canon games will be decompressed for avoiding spoilers, despite some characters are late arrival spoilers by their own. * The Narrator is the same as previous entries, akin of Street Fighter Alpha 3 and Persona 4 Arena's narrator, with also commentators in battle such as Nia, Mark, Francine, etc. * The Narrator also will introduce the characters like in bands, concerts, championships and wrestling presentations. * Adelard is the Poster boy of Fight It Out, alongside Maxima and Cadenza. * Deus Ex Machina is the only character with new themes, while Venus and Mars shared themes, Mars has a new, completely revamped theme in OVERLOAD EX and the Console Port. * The Console Opening will be a different video with some different animations depending on the consoles instead of the short fighting intros in the Arcade series. * There will be 15 alternate colors, one of them a shadow (Ditto), a gold color, a void color, and a "Metal" color and an extra, free DLC special costume. * Some of the characters have new appearances such as Odysseus, Adelard, etc. * The game's narrator in combat is still the same as the canon entries, but the story mode not. * While asking about a new edition of Arcade, the writer replied: No more for now, as focused in other ideas for now. However, there will be an Arcade Final Edition in the purely fictional Pleiades System. * Originally it was intended to put the Sega Carnival Stage from Sonic Riders, however, it not passed and was replaced by Mute City. * Originally Mario Kart was included as one guest stage, but decided that F-Zero would be more fitting due to the futuristic style. * In Japan suffered a slight delay, as originally it was to be released earlier, however, later delayed as a result of marketing inconsistency. * The game originally had more characters and story, but later changed into the necessary ones. Unlike its sequel, The Final Act, the concept remained similar with almost the 80% of the original idea intact. ** Changes after retcon: *** Blake returns to be the protagonist. *** Mondo replaces Genesis as the Arcana Invader. *** Character Roster down to 50 (If counting the bosses, the Maravilla Trio as three and the two Deus Ex Machinas, otherwise, it would be just 48) instead of 54. *** Robot amount decreased. *** NPC amount decreased to the major ones. *** Snow the Ballerina is the one who guides Adel. *** Endings are in illustrations, like BlazBlue. Category:Arcade Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games